Do that again
by Iamahugenerd
Summary: Yuri visits Otabek in Almaty. Otabek starts to realize how adorable Yuri is.


**Uploading schedule? I don't know her.**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Otabek liked to consider himself a quiet man. Yuri described him as a stoic asshole on more than one occasion, whereas his mother had always called him her quiet boy. He was patient, able to wait for most things without complaining. People were always shocked when they discovered he loved to DJ at clubs.

However, it was so, so, so _incredibly_ hard to be patient around Yuri. He walked around in women's clothing, seemingly not understanding how adorable he looked.

They were in Otabek's apartment in Almaty. Yuri was visiting on his off season, after much fighting and a disapproving Lilia and Yaakov (#saveYaakovfromteamRussia2017). He was allowed to stay for the summer under the condition he still trained at the Almaty rink. His plane had arrived at 2:00 a.m, a "fucking ungodly hour, Beka," And Otabek had picked him up on his bike. They had gotten to his apartment around 3, and Yuri immediately had crashed, falling asleep curled up on Otabek's trundle bed.

However, now it was morning. Otabek had gotten quietly out of bed, sliding past Yuri. He rose, starting his usual morning routine. He padded into the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and beginning to scramble some eggs and toast two bagels. He sliced fruit, and juiced a watermelon for later. He was just gabbing the creamer from the fridge when he heard Yuri behind him.

"Good morning."

Otabek swallowed. "...Goodmorning."

Yuri was wearing his sweater. His Kazakhstan sweater. And women's leggings. With fuzzy socks. And Heidi braids. How could a human this cute exist?

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"

Otabek shook his head, Yuri looked satisfied. "Good." He leaned over and grabbed a bagel, spreading it with cream cheese. "I didn't know you could cook." Otabek gave a noncommittal shrug. "Why don't you talk?" He shrugged again.

To be honest, most of the time Otabek was just too shy to speak. He had never understood people. Machines he understood, they fit together reliably in a logical manner. People were hard. They didn't make sense, they changed too much. (Hiya, Nat). However, in this case, he literally _couldn't_ talk. He didn't trust his mouth.

He walked back over to the kitchenette and made a cup of coffee, wordlessly handing the over-sweetened creme mixture to a confused Yuri and sipping his own black coffee (Yuri always said that his own coffee was as black as his soul but could never drink it without creme and sugar).

"Somethings up, Altin."

Otabek shrugged. Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Stoic asshole."

Otabek shrugged again.

Yuri sighed his long, suffering sigh that often outdid even Viktor.

"You're no fun."

What was that even supposed to mean? Yuri was incredibly talented at making no sense at the best of times.

He raised an eyebrow, mocking Yuri's expression.

"I think I'm plenty fun."

"Beka, you do calculus before bed."

"It helps me maintain my prior knowledge and not develop mental disabilities later in life."

Yuri stared at him.

" 'Kay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Otabek walked back into his apartment, a bag of fresh groceries under arm. Yuri was thin and lithe, but the boy could eat.

"Yura?"

Yuri wasn't answering back.

He looked around the apartment. Ah, bingo.

Yuri was collapsed on his couch. He sat down, trying to lift Yuri up, but the blonde smacked him away.

"Sleep now."

"Yuri..."

"Sleep. Now."

"Yuri..."

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Sleep it is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He woke up 2 hours later with a faceful of Yuri. A very disheveled, very cute Yuri in his jacket and fuzzy socks.

Without meaning to, he reached over and brushed Yuri's hair out of the way. He had meant to move his hand, but Yuri caught it and used the momentum to roll into his chest.

"You're staying."

So he stayed.

The problem soon arose that Yuri was like a cat in more ways than one. If he wanted to sleep, the boy would sleep. For hours. Without moving. Or using the bathroom. And using Otabek as a pillow.

"Yura, I need to get up."

"No."

"Yura."

"No."

"I need to pee."

Yuri shifted a bit, looking up at him.

"I should be more important than your bladder."

Otabek sighed.

"I didn't want to do this."

He picked Yuri up, who swatted at his face.

"Prick."

"Yuri, I just need to pee. I'll be back soon."

Yuri grumbled. Otabek sighed again.

"You have 2 minutes. Go."

Otabek came back 5 minutes later to a very pissed off Yuri, who had put on the "Aristocats," in Russian.

"You're late," Yuri pouted.

"Sorry," he said sitting down next to him. Yuri immediately sprawled his legs over Otabek's.

"I'd thought you'd left me."

Otabek stared at him.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"I don't know. Just don't leave."

Without even thinking about it, Otabek lightly kissed Yuri's forehead.

"Deal."

Yuri stared at him.

"Do that again."

And so he did.

Yuri grabbed Otabek's face.

"Do that again."

Otabek turned pink (Yuri's new favorite Otabek expression).

"What?"

"I said do it again."

Otabek just sat there, extremely flustered.

Yuri rolled his eyes, and gently grabbed Otabek's face, pressing his lips slightly to Otabek's, who literally fainted.

When he came to, Yuri was sitting on his chest, poking his nose.

"Are you good now?" Betraying Yuri's seeming nonchalance were the red tips of his ears and rosie-hued cheeks.

"I think so?"

"Good. That means you can kiss me again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Um yeah this didn't make much sense?**

 **Writing at 4:00 in the morning is great. Try it sometime.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you leave me a review you get a virtual hug :)**


End file.
